Recipe for Love
by Hufflepuffelephant
Summary: In their sixth year at Hogwarts, Hermione and Draco are partners in Potions, things change and hatred becomes love. A Dramione story. Loads of FLUFF!
1. Chapter One

**A.N. Hi guys! This is my first fanfic... Hope you like it!**

Hermione Granger sat on the edge of her bed in her dormitory brushing her hair. It was the start of her sixth at Hogwarts and she felt ecstatic. Her parents had taken her skiing over the summer holidays and considering it was a muggle sport, she loved it and couldn't wait to go again. A smile crept on to her lips as she reminisced over the snowy slopes. Over the summer she had also been exchanging plenty of owls with Harry and Ron. Harry was lucky enough to be staying with Ron at the Burrow instead of at Privet Drive with his muggle relatives. Hermione had been told, in deep description, about all the quidditch games they had attempted to play with half the normal number of players AND in the Weasley's cramped back garden. She found these letters uninteresting for she cared little for flying, however she always sent a bright and happy reply back. Harry had also apparently been on a private trip with Dumbledore. They said that the trip had been something to do with the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher but they wouldn't tell her a single word more.

Hermione met up with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall for their sixth grand opening feast. She was waiting in anticipation to see who the the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was. However her thoughts began to wonder during the annual sorting. She looked around the tremendously decorated Great Hall. It was transformed from its usual sensible self with streamers in the house colours, bright tablecloths, luminous lamps and mouth-watering dishes. On top of all of that the house ghosts swooped around clinking goblets of mead and singing merrily. The whole hall was filled with the clatter of plates and the excited chatter of the young witches and wizards. Hermione looked across the house tables. Her eyes scanned across the sunnily decorated hufflepuff table.

Justin Finch-Fletchley was chatting amiably to Susan Bones who was laughing as he helped brush out the yellow confetti in her hair. Hermione's smile soon faded as she caught sight of the sarcastic Zacharias Smith and she turned her head in the other direction. There she saw the deep green slytherin table. There sat Draco Malfoy, cocky as ever, twirling his fork round his fingers, clearly flirting with Pansy Parkinson. Pansy's high pitched giggles only seemed to please him more as he smiled charmingly at her. Hermione wanted to draw her eyes away but that smile was hypnotising.

Those teeth were too perfect...

Harry nudged her,

"What are you staring at?"

"N-nothing," stuttered Hermione sheepishly.

At the end of the feast Hermione distractedly said goodnight to Harry and Ron and rushed up to her bedroom. She took deep breaths. Why did she suddenly find her arch enemy attractive? Why did she almost feel jealous of Pansy? She sighed and decided that she would sleep on it. Hopefully she would feel different in the morning.

**I would be really grateful for any reviews :)**

**Just write a comment in the box below...**


	2. Chapter Two

**A.N. Thank you all so much for the reviews, I really appreciate them. Here is my next chapter...**

Hermione felt more refreshed in the morning. She got dressed and entered the Great Hall to have her breakfast. She was almost glad there was no sign of Harry or Ron. She needed a proper girly chat. She saw Ginny talking to Dean and smiled.

"Hey Ginny!" she waved. Ginny grinned back in acknowledgment.

"Sorry Dean I have to go."

He shrugged,

"Okay Gin, see you at lunch."

Ginny walked over,

"What's up 'Mione?"

"Ginny, can I talk to you about something? PLEASE don't laugh."

Ginny shook her head, giggling,

"Sorry, but I can't promise that!"

"Ok well... I was kind of bored in the sorting yesterday, you know, at the feast."

"Yes...?" Ginny said wondering where this was going.

"Well I looked around and I saw Draco, I-I mean Malfoy sitting at the slytherin table and..." She sighed and said quickly, "He was just flirting with Parkinson and he kept giving her these charming smiles and- and I just thought he looked really... hot."  
Ginny looked stunned for a second,

" 'Mione?"  
Hermione took a deep breath,  
"Yes Ginny."  
"Do you... Like him?"

"Ugh I don't know... Do I? I can't just like him for his looks. No no I do NOT like him. Oh I don't know..."  
Ginny took her both her shoulders and gave them a little shake,  
"Don't worry about it."  
"Yeah, you're right Gin. Of course you 're always right!"  
She gave her friend a hug.

Harry and Ron soon caught up with her after she had picked up her books for potions. As they headed to class Ron said,  
"Hermione are you alright? You seem a little stressed."

Hermione confusion turned in to realisation as she thought that she must have been daydreaming when they announced it. Hermione quickly made an excuse,  
"Oh, oh of course sorry, just had a bit of a bad night."  
She laughed weakly. Ron gave a faint laugh back, not really sure what he was laughing about. When the entered potions they sat down. Ron and Harry sat next to each other while Hermione was currently partnerless. More people started coming in and to Hermione's horror she was now sitting next to Pansy Parkinson. To make matters worse Draco Malfoy sat behind her next to Blaise Zabini.

Blaise made a loud comment,

"Draco, Pansy is it me or can you smell that too?"

"Smell what?"

Pansy said staring around as if she hoped to see the 'smell'. Zabini lowered his voice,

"This area reeks of mudblood."

Hermione saw Ron snarl.

"No Ron, leave it, just leave it."

At that moment their new potions teacher entered the dungeon. He was an elderly, pot-bellied man and he had a few tufts of what-was-once-blonde hair on his head. He wore a velvet purple smoking jacket and appeared to be finishing off what looke like sugared pineapple. He licked his fingers for any sugar that had ended up on them. He squinted at his sausage like fingers just to make sure he hadn't missed anything. Apparently he hadn't for he looked up at them and smiled merrily.

"I am Professor Slughorn as I'm sure you all know from Professor Dumbledore's warm welcome yesterday evening. I will be teaching you potions this year. Now, I wish to announce something which may come of a surprise to you for you will not be having normal potions lessons this year." His eyes twinkled at the excitement that appeared on their faces,he gave a chuckle and carried on,In my sixth year at this wonderful school I did something rather special too! Now I know I have you're full attention I will tell you. This year you will have a partner from the other house and each week I will tell you the 'theme'. For example if the theme was 'humour' then I would expect you and you're pair to create a potion based on the theme humour. Maybe a laughing draught? Or a concoction that turns me in to something laughable!"

The class broke in to excited murmurs.

Hermione put up her hand,

"Sir how will our partners be chosen?"

Slughorn smiled toothily at her,

"I will be choosing them Miss..?"

"Granger sir."

"Well Miss Granger since you were first to ask you will be the first to get a partner."

He looked behind her to where Malfoy was sitting,  
"Miss Granger you will be partnered with Mr..?"  
Malfoy looked in horror at her an whispered,  
"Malfoy sir."  
"Well, well we have our first pair."  
He beamed at them.

**I'm gonna post the next chapter after some more reviews.**

**Please feel free to give any suggestions/improvements to.**

**:) thanks.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three... Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Hermione turned to look at the smirking Malfoy. Suddenly, all of her feelings for him just disappeared. He was NOT nice at all.

"Miss Granger why don't you go and sit next to Mr Malfoy. Thats right gather up you're things," he gave her another wide smile as he watched her move her belongings. Malfoy edged away from her as he sat down,

"Don't come too close Granger, these are clean robes."

"Don't worry I won't be coming close, I don't want slytherin germs."

Hermione hissed back. She sighed,

"Look Malfoy lets put our differences behind us for this project. I need to get a good grade and so do you, so lets just be... nicer to each other."

Malfoy rolled his stony grey eyes and flicked his blonde hair out of his face,  
"Alright, alright Granger."  
Hermione saw Ron shoot her a sympathy smile from his desk, but it soon slid off his face as he was partnered with Pansy Parkinson. Once everyone had a partner Slughorn moved back to the front,  
"EVERYONE QUIET PLEASE!" he bellowed. He straightened his jacket and carried on,  
"This project is a big _and_ important. Since you will be getting no other homework from any of you're other classes I expect the potion that you show me to at least be complete. The more complex the potion the more points you will earn. That is the end of you're first class. The theme for this week is, as my example, humour. Each week, you will have 2 potions lessons, its you're choice how you use them but I would suggest leaving yourself at least one of them to actually brew the potion. Now class dismissed!"

Hermione then saw Slughorn take Harry's hand and pull him to his desk.

She turned to Malfoy,  
"Malfoy when shall we talk about what we are going to do?"  
Malfoy waved his hand dismissively,  
"Oh Granger come to the Slytherin common room entrance and we can go to the library."  
Hermione smiled,  
"Alright."

At five to six Hermione brushed out her hair and grabbed her bag. She knew it would take a while to find the slytherin common room entrance. After walking down a few corridors she bumped in to a green robed girl.  
"Um excuse me, could you point me in the direction of you're common room. I'm meeting someone outside it."  
The girl looked at her with annoyance, and pointed her the right way. When she turned round the corner she saw Malfoy waiting at the entrance of what was obviously their common room. She walked towards him. Malfoy must have heard her steps for he looked up.  
"Ah Granger, you're late."  
"Sorry took me a while to find this common room."  
So they through the corridors and in to the library. They spent at least 3 hours studying potions. In that time Hermione noticed that Malfoy was different. After about 2 hours he loudly whispered,  
"I'VE GOT IT! Granger? Where are you?"

Hermione's head appeared from between the bookshelves.  
"What? What? What potion is it?"  
Malfoy tapped the book,  
"An anti-hiccuping solution. Its quite advanced but the ingredients look easy enough to get hold of. Oh except eels eyeballs, we can always go in to hogsmeade for those."  
Hermione nodded,  
"Ok yeah, that could work. Theres a hogsmeade trip in 2 days right?"  
"Yep."

The next day Hermione saw Harry and Ron walking to the Great Hall for breakfast. She ran up to them.  
Harry turned round,  
"Oh Hermione do you want to have some breakfast with us?"  
Hermione nodded,  
"Ok, I will be there in 2 minutes."  
She ran up to the slytherin table to find Malfoy. She got to where he was sitting,  
"I found another book for the potions project."  
As he looked up at her, he thought she looked rather pretty. Her long hair was windswept and her cheeks had a glowing pink flush from running. His grey eyes met her brown ones for a second and then he took the book gratefully.

"Thanks Granger."  
Hermione smiled at him, still breathless,  
"No problem Malfoy."  
After she had turned her back she could hear whistles and shouts.  
"Oi Malfoy! Got yourself a new girlfriend?"  
"Seriously Malfoy? A filthy muggle born I cant say much for your taste."  
Hermione felt tears come to her eyes as she heard these comments, she hurried back to the gryfinndor table and sat down next to Harry and Ron with Ginny opposite. Hermione ate a piece of toast and excused herself. She went up to her dorm and burst in to tears. She didn't normally get touchy about people making fun of her but she was sick of it now. Faced with Draco Malfoy on top of that she couldn't hold her tears back. What was she thinking? Why did it matter that Malfoy was there? She sighed and remembered Ron feeling her forehead. Maybe she was ill...

A day later they had their next potion class. Now they had decided on their potion they had to begin making it. When she talked to Malfoy she found herself blushing far too often. He seemed far nicer i class than usual. He concentrated well and was always helpful.

"Could you just grab that book for me?"  
Hermione said pushing her hair out of face. She was stirring the potion quickly. Malfoy laughed from bookshelf and found the book she was looking for.  
"Come over here you lazy bones!" said Hermione looking up from the potion. Malfoy came over and put down on the book.  
"Wow Granger calm down, you don't need to stir that fast."  
Hermione looked at him,  
"Yeah I know you're right. Anyway the potion just needs the eels eyes now."  
"Great well we are going to hogsmeade tomorrow."  
"Malfoy?"  
"Yeah."  
"Do you mean... a date?"  
"Errr... yeah I guess. Is that ok with you?"  
Hermione paused. Her heart was screaming yes but her brain was apprehensive.  
"Sure thats fine."  
She was forced to look away from those astounding grey eyes when Slughorn began to speak.  
"Now does anyone want to display how their potion is going? Ah harry my boy?"  
Harry shook his head,  
"Sorry sir, our potion is no where near ready," he gestured to Goyle who had just tipped an array of different ingredients to their brown potion.

Slughorn looked disappointed,  
"Ah well, Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, is you're potion decent?"  
"Yes sir, we need one more ingredient- eels eyes- to complete our anti-hiccuping solution."  
They're master nodded in agreement,  
"So can you tell us the precise colour this potion is supposed to be?"  
Hermione opened her mouth but to her surprise, Malfoy got there first,  
"Yes sir our potion will end up a strawberry red colour hopefully. After we have put in the eels eyes and given it 3 anti-clockwise stirs."  
"Well aren't you two a dream pairing?"  
Guffawing carelessly, he replied,  
"I must congratulate you on you're excellent choice of the anti-hiccuping solution. Obviously I thought most of you would go for the clowning concoction but seemingly not. Of course the anti- hiccuping solution is advanced enough but not so difficult it would take longer than the desired time to brew. Now Miss Grange or Mr Malfoy I'm sure one of you will be able to tell me exactly how long it must brew for and the stages that it goes through."

Hermione put up her hand and, before being asked to speak, started,  
"The anti- hiccuping solution requires exactly 21 hours to brew. During the day the solution is supposed to turn a sort of indigo colour and bubble. During the night the potion is supposed to start turning a shade of magenta, then scarlet and so on until it is the colour of a ripe strawberry."  
Slughorn gave her a knowing smile and waggled his finger,  
"20 points to gryfinndor! Absolutely correct Miss Granger!"  
He looked at the clock on the wall,  
"Gosh is that the time already? Well you better hurry along to transfiguration now," he began to shout as the murmur of chatter and scraping of chairs began to fill the dungeon, "Please have you're potions ready by tomorrows lesson."

**I'm gonna ask for ten more reviews for this chapter :)**

**Please r & r. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter Four

**A.N. Hey guys, thank you so much for all the reviews. Sorry it took a little while for this chapter to come but I really hope you like it :D**

Hermione woke up the next morning, excited to see how their potion was doing. She knew that it would be brewing and that when they came back from hogsmeade, they could add the last ingredient and it would be finished! She got up and remembered saying to Malfoy that she would be in the entrance to the Great Hall by 10am. She looked at her clock and it was only 8:30. She was glad that there would only be half a days of lessons today. She didn't feel like learning. After she had got dressed, swept her long hair in to a high ponytail and applied the necessary make up. On her way she checked her bag. Since she didn't normally wear a handbag, her old satchel was looking battered and had plenty of holes. She fixed that easily with a little wave of her wand. In her bag she had a little purse her parents had given her containing 15 galleons. She had decided on that amount thinking it would be enough to get something to eat as well as buying the eels eyes. She had dressed warmly considering it was getting to the end of autumn but just incase she had put a spare jumper in her bag too. Her hand dug to the bottom of the bag where she found a button, a sickle and a pack of fizzing whisbees. She put the button and sickle in her purse and the pack of fizzing whisbees back in her bag. She knew they must be a least 3 years old so hopefully she might be able to get Malfoy to eat one later. She laughed as she imagined his expression.

"What are you laughing at Granger?"

She realised she had walked straight in to Malfoy.

"Oh its nothing."

As she backed away Draco looked at her. He thought secretly to himself that she looked very pretty. Her long hair was swept up in to a ponytail and a few curls fell out and landed perfectly on her shoulders. She was wearing a fitted turquoise roll neck and skinny jeans. She wore school robes over that, rather less flattering.

"I'm just going to grab an apple," she said, "one sec."

Draco nodded. When she had gone he ran over to a window and checked his reflection. He smoothed his eyebrows and adjusted his robes then he strode back to his original position. Hermione appeared a few minutes later.

"Shall we go?"

"Ok."

As they walked out of the castle they walked past Professor Mcgonagall who was collecting permission slips from third years. Draco's hand slipped in to Hermione's as they walked. Hermione looked at his hand and then accusingly at his face,

"What are you up to Malfoy?"

Malfoy flashed his charming smile again,

"Nothing... Do you want me to let go?" He began to whisper, "or do you like it?"

Hermione glared at him angrily,

"Um... Ugh I don't know. Do what you want."

He held her hand tighter. She pulled hers away.

"Are you trying to cut of my circulation?"

"Sorry," he offered his hand back,

"I'll be more gentle."

Hermione reluctantly gave him back her hand.

As they walked through hogsmeade Hermione shivered,

"Ahh its always so much colder in hogsmeade, shall we stop for a drink?"

Draco shook his head,

"Nah lets get the eels eyes first then we can have lunch and... Talk or whatever you want."

He winked at her and again gave her a flash of those perfect teeth. Hermione found herself blushing and she pulled her scarf up so he didn't see. She was baffled by his flirtatious behaviour but she wasn't planning to complain anytime soon. Soon they got to the apothecary and found themselves exploring the wobbling shelves for eels eyes. Finally Draco found them and grabbed them. Hermione was still on the other side and was unaware he had found them. He payed for them and shouted to Hermione,

"Come on Granger we're leaving."

He saw Hermione's ponytail poke out from the top of the nearest shelf.

"But we haven't got the eels eyes."

Draco's smirk returned,

"Yes we do, I've got them."

Hermione nodded and said,

"Ok just coming."

They walked out of the shop together and Draco took her hand again. She looked up at him,

"You shouldn't have paid for them."

"It was nothing, really."

He smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek. At his touch Hermione felt immediately warmer. She got closer to him and hugged him, her head in his chest. Suddenly she heard a shout.

"MALFOY GET YOU'RE FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER!"

She let go of Draco and spun round, the shout had come from none other than Ron Weasley.

Hermione was sitting in The Three Broomsticks, tears streaming down her face with Draco opposite her. Hermione sniffed,

"S-sorry I-I c-cant b-believe R-Ron s-saw u-us..."

Draco knew she was shaken so he gave her his most sympathetic smile,

"Granger don't worry about it. Its Weasley, whats he going to do about it?"

Hermione scowled at him through her tears,

"M-malfoy y-you don't u-understand, w-we a-are b-best f-friends..."

Malfoy shrugged,

"So? He should respect what you choose to do. If you two are really friends then he should be ok with it."

Hermione began wiping off her face,

"Yeah," she gave a watery smile, "thats t-true."

She hiccuped and Draco offered her a menu.

"Now, I bet you are hungry. What do you fancy?"

Hermione pushed the menu away,

"No thanks, I-I'll just have a bit of whatever y-you have."

He frowned at her,

"You should really eat something you know."

He looked at her skinny waist. Suddenly he realised she was blushing so he gazed in the other direction. It was getting busier in The Three Broomsticks so Hermione and Draco were unaware of Slughorn who was pushing his way through the crowd to get to their table.

"Sorry to interrupt you Miss Granger but I have a letter for you."

He pulled an ornately decorated envelope out of his robes and handed it to her. He then began to push his way back through the crowd. Draco looked at her in mock frustration,

"Open it then!"

Hermione pulled open the envelope and began to read aloud.

"Dear Miss Granger, I hope you will be able to attend my christmas party on christmas eve. It starts at 7pm and will end at approximately 11pm. You may bring along a partner if you wish. Best wishes, Professor Slughorn."

Hermione looked happier,

"Great! A party, I could do with having some fun!"

Draco agreed,

"Yep, but you know what would make the party even more fun?"

Hermione was sure she knew what was coming but asked anyway,

"What?"

"If you took me with you."

Draco had meant it as a joke but then he began to hope she would say yes.

"Ok... Ok maybe that could work. I mean I could REALLY annoy Ron and you know... You're nice and stuff. But no funny business, ok?"

Draco laughed and said,

"Can you define that?"

Hermione stared icily at him,

"I know what you're planning. No kissing!"

"Huh? Thats not what I was going to do."

She sighed and shook her head,

"No lying either."

"Fine, fine," Draco said grumpily.

Hermione looked at her watch,

"We better go and put the eels eyes in our potion. Oh I hope we do well."

She looked at Draco who was shovelling pumpkin and turkey pie in his mouth.

"Where did that come from?"

Draco swallowed,

"The waitress just brought it. We can go in a minute."

Hermione took her fork and put it in the pie.

"Hey hey hands off," Draco protested, "its my pie."

Hermione giggled and withdrew her fork,

"Stop being such a baby!"

Draco ignored her and carried on eating. Hermione sighed, but a few minutes later, they were off down the windy roads,back to hogwarts.

As soon as they got back they went to the dungeon to check their potion. It was definitely red but not quite the colour of a strawberry yet. Draco pulled out the jar of eels eyes and gave the jar to Hermione.

"Well you can finish off our potion."

Hermione pushed the jar back.

"No you should, go on put in the three eels eyes."

Draco dropped in two of them and said,

"Finish it."

Hermione dropped the last eye in an the potion changed its colour ever so slightly. It was the colour of a ripe strawberry. She unexpectedly hugged Draco, a smile spreading across her face.

The doors of the dungeons banged open and Slughorn came in. Hermione noticed that he had to walk through the doorway sideways due to his whale-like shape. He sat down at his desk and let out a small sigh of relief. Getting through a door was strenuous exercise for someone of his size and age. He set them a small worksheet to do while he went round the class. Hermione finished the worksheet in a matter of seconds so she was left waiting until Slughorn came.

"Ah Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy since your potion is an anti-hiccuping solution I will have to get hiccups before I test your potion."

Hermione and Draco looked questioningly at him. He pointed his own wand at his chest a murmured a spell.

"Ridibundus."

He then began to hiccup and he held out his hand for the vial of their potion. Hermione took it from inside her robes and he drunk the whole thing. He abruptly stopped hiccuping.

"Well done, well done you two, a most effective potion. You will earn full points for that!" Slugorn smiled at them genially,

"Ah Miss Granger I see you have already finished the worksheet, you remind me of a girl I used to teach. Lily Evans. She too was a whiz at potions!"

He gave another bellowy laugh and moved on. Hermione glanced at Harry. Lily Evans was of course his mother. Harry pretended he hadn't listened in to their conversation and went back to the worksheet. At the end of the lesson Slughorn gathered in their worksheets and shouted,

"Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Mr Zabini and Mr Mclaggen stay behind please."

Once everyone else had left for transfiguration he asked them all if they were able to attend his party. All of them agreed to except Zabini. Zabini apologised politely saying he had other arrangements. Slughorn gave him a slap on the back.

"Well you will be missing a lot."

Slughorn was still delighted that the cleverest girl in his class was coming let alone the boy who lived. Mclaggen had famous ancestors and Slughorn had invited him, hoping he would take after them. He quickly dismissed them and they left the dungeon gladly.

Students were leaving gradually to go on their christmas holidays. Hermione always stayed at hogwarts during the christmas holidays because her parents worked. She assumed that Ron and Harry were staying as well. She didn't know for certain because she had been avoiding Ron ever since he seen her in hogsmeade. Sadly she didn't talk to Harry much now because he was always with Ron. However her spirits were high because the party was tonight. During the afternoon she had gathered together all the presents she was giving. She had decided that she would give a presents to Harry and Ron to break the ice. Or at least make a crack. She had also been looking for a dress and after 2 hours of trying dresses on, she found the perfect one. It was now 6 o'clock so she began to get ready. She put on the dress and then began to do her make up. She put on more than usual but not so much she looked like clown. She straightened her curls and gave her whole head a quick layer of hair spray. She pulled on her shoes and and arranged her hairband in her hair. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. She left her room went to meet Draco. They had decided on outside the gryfinndor common room this time. She was prepared to wait a little while for Draco to appear but to her surprise he came round the corner only a few minutes after she had left her dorm. When he got closer, he looked at Hermione. His mouth fell open as he looked at her. Her long curls and been straightened and she wore a lilac hairband with a white rose in it. Her dress was strapless and was a beautiful lilac colour with white roses decorating it. It finished at her knees and she many delicate petticoats that made the skirt stick out more. He stood there gaping at her. Meanwhile she was just as impressed with him. His blonde hair was tousled fashionably and he wore a simple cream shirt with a loose tie. His trousers were black- nothing special- but they seemed to elongate his legs making him seem taller. Draco was the first to speak,

"Wow Granger."

"Wow what?"

"You look really pretty."

Hermione laughed and said,

"Thanks, you don't look too bad either."

Draco nodded and paused awkwardly. Hermione took his hand.

"Lets go."

Slughorn was greeting everyone jovially as they walked through the door. Draco slipped his arm in to Hermione's as they went in.

"Ah Miss Granger, thank you so much for coming. I must say you are looking lovely and I see you have brought Mr Malfoy too."

He shook Draco's hand and pointed them both in the direction of the dance floor. Draco took Hermione and put his arm on his waist and his other one on her shoulder.

"What are doing?"

Hermione said sounding almost frightened.

"Come on! Lets dance."

Hermione shook her head vigorously,

"No, nope never going to happen, end of."

"Why not?"

Hermione began to whisper,

"Because I'm not good on dancing. In the yule ball I ALWAYS stepped on poor Viktor's feet."

Draco laughed,

"Don't worry, I'll lead you!"

Hermione nervously put her arms around him and he began to sway slightly. She swayed with him and he moved to the music with her following him. He looked in to her dark honey coloured eyes and she looked back in to his grey-blue ones. He leaned in, but she turned her head away.

"I'm sorry I cant... Not yet."

Draco looked disappointed,

"No sorry its my fault."

Hermione buried her head in his neck. She gave a small sigh and closed her eyes.

**Please take your time to review :)**


	5. Chapter Five

The party had been going full on for 3 hours. Hermione and Draco had moved from the dance floor on to the canapés. They talked and laughed together for a while. Slughorn gestured to the band to stop playing for a minute,

"Come on boys, take you're girls on to the dance floor for the last song."

Draco turned to her,

"May I have this dance?"

Hermione gave a laughed and agreed. They got on to the dance floor and Hermione said,

"Thank you for this. Its been a great night."

Draco nodded,

"Yeah I hope to do this again sometime."

Hermione glanced up at the ceiling, mistletoe. The next thing she knew Draco's arms were around her pulling her in to a passionate kiss. She let out a small gasp and Draco pulled away.

"Whats the matter Granger?" he teased, "never been kissed before?"

Hermione's face was still shocked,

"No no-"

She was cut off by Draco who was kissing her again. Hermione kissed back this time. Just like in hogsmeade her body felt warm at his touch. She pulled away, breathless. Draco smirked at her, gasping to catch her breath.

"I know I'm irresistible Granger but there's no need to go over the top."

Hermione caught her breath and glared at him,

"You kissed me." She said accusingly,

"You KISSED me."

Draco laughed and turned round,

"So? You looked really nice tonight and we've been spending a lot of time together lately, plus, you kissed back."

Hermione turned the colour of their anti-hiccuping solution,

"I did not... Oh my gosh I did."

Draco turned back round,

"Its a Malfoy curse. We are, as I said, irresistible."

Hermione scowled at him,

"No your intolerable."

Draco snorted,

"Who are you to say that after you KISSED me? Look I kind of... like you."

Hermione's expression softened,

"I feel like I cant like you back. I mean there is so much standing in the way of our relationship. Your muggle born hating father. Harry and Ron. Gryfinndor and Slytherin-"

Draco waved his hand as if they didn't matter,

"My father doesn't have to know and neither do Potter and Weasel. As for gryffindor and slytherin why does that matter?"

Hermione looked at him pleadingly,

"I just don't want us to go too fast."

He smiled and hugged her, stroking the top of her head. He looked at the clock,

"Its eleven shall we go back?"

Hermione nodded and rubbed her eyes,

"Yeah I'm pretty tired."

So they left the party after pushing through the clumps of people. Draco suggested that they go to Hermione's common first. When they got to the entrance the fat lady was snoozing. Hermione was about to nudge her awake when she turned to Draco,

"Thanks. For a great night, I had loads of fun."

Draco nodded,

"Yeah so did I." He then bowed teasingly and kissed her hand,

"Until next time."

She smiled and watched him as he walked back down the corridor and turned the corner. The fat lady woke up and said grumpily,

"Are you going to tell me the password or just stand there?"

"Sorry, um fairy lights."

The fat lady swung open allowing Hermione in to the deserted gryfinndor common room.

The next day on the way to class Hermione realised everyone from her year were walking in the opposite direction. Harry was amongst them and he grabbed her hand,

"Hermione, come on didn't you hear that Dumbledore has requested all the sixth years in the great hall. He wants to talk to us."

He walked off before Hermione could ask him anything else. Hermione attempted to run after him, but was soon trampled by some rather large slytherins. She slowed her pace to a fast walk and followed everyone else in to the great hall. When she sat down at the gryffindor table saw that up on the teachers table sat, not only Dumbledore but a nervous, fidgeting Slughorn. He unexpectedly got up and began to speak,

"Hello everybody, sorry that you're lessons were interrupted for this announcement. Professor Dumbledore wishes to tell you some news concerning the slytherin and ravenclaw dormitories."

Hermione looked over at the slytherin table, they all looked confused so obviously they weren't aware of this 'change' yet. Dumbledore walked up to the podium and Slughorn resumed his place at the teachers table. Dumbledore cleared his throat and began,

"Hello sixth years!"

Hermione noticed he looked slightly cross eyed and he seemed to be smiling far too much than their usual solemn headmaster.

"I have decided that I will be doing up the ravenclaw and slytherin dormitories the muggle way! This means that I will NOT be using magic to change them, and they will end up just like a muggle bedroom, with muggle elektixty!"

Slughorn walked up to the podium, more anxious than ever, and whispered something to Dumbledore. Dumbledore sat back down and took off his shoes and put his feet up and closed his eyes. Slughorn glanced at him and turned away,

"Well students, although this may come of a surprise to some of you I'm sure a change like this is what a brilliant school such as this needs. Anyway due to that, the ravenclaw and slytherin sixth year dormitories will not be used for the rest of this term, maybe even the rest of the year."

Angry murmurs filled the hall and Slughorn held up a pudgy hand,

"Gryffindor will be sharing dormitories with slytherins and ravenclaw will be sharing with partner for potions class will be the person who is moving in therefore you will have double the amount of people in the beds are being moved right now by house-elves and will be ready shortly. Until they are, go and find your partner."

Hermione was horrified. She had to share with Draco Malfoy. Even though she knew she had kissed him, she still didn't feel particularly warm to him. He was, after all,Draco Malfoy and she had been tired that night and, after a few mugs of watered down firewhisky, she was more sleepy than ever. What with him looking more attractive than usual, she had kissed him back. She wasn't proud of it and certainly didn't 'like' him as much as he supposedly liked her. She thought that now was the time to try and stitch up her friendship with Ron. In the common room he avoided her and during class he refused to sit next to her. Harry and Ron weren't sitting far from her, trying to forget about hogsmeade, she moved along so she could talk to them.

"Wow isn't this weird? Sharing our dorms with slytherins."

Ron looked at her stonily,

"Maybe you and Malfoy can have some fun. He can kiss you and you two can live happily ever after with You-Know-Who as your babysitter. I'm sure you would like that, after all I didn't see you complaining in hogsmeade."

Hermione's smile turned to a glare,

"Well I'm sorry I was just trying to get our friendship back on track. Look, I didn't kiss him, HE kissed ME. How is it any of your business who kisses me?"

Ron's ears were slowly turning scarlet,

"Its my business because I don't want you to get hurt by that sneaky... ferret! At least you guys haven't KISS kissed. It was just on the cheek, right?"

Hermione flushed desperately wanting Ron to trust her again. No lying.

"No- I mean yeah. In hogsmeade."

Harry and Ron both looked at each, their mouth hanging open,

"You mean to say that you and Malfoy have- have KISSED?! On the lips?"

Hermione's whole face was magenta and she lowered her voice to a whisper,

"Yes, for your information I went to Slughorn's party with him last night and he- he, he kissed me, ok?"

Ron turned to Harry accusingly,

"Why didn't you tell me? You were at the party, didn't you see them?"

Harry's shocked face turned in to a thoughtful one,

"Actually... I don't think I did. Slughorn dragged me off to meet some of his old students who worked in the ministry and half of them were journalists so I had to wait around for ages while they asked me stupid questions."

Ron looked even more furious at this,

"So Harry was being paraded around like a trophy while Hermione was kissing Malfo-"

Suddenly Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked at the hands. Long fingered, pale. Draco.

"Weasel," said Draco in his lazy drawl, "I know you like Granger here, but she's taken."

He massaged Hermione's shoulders. Hermione was about to contradict him when it occurred to her to just play along. Ron had been really annoying and now all she wanted to do is get him back. Angry fire filled her and she turned to Draco and kissed him hard and quickly. Still clinging on to Draco's shoulders Hermione turned to Ron,

"Yeah I'm taken so don't bother begging on your knees for me!"

Ron narrowed his eyes fiercely but Hermione could see how hurt he was deep down.

"Don't worry I won't."

He stalked off to sit further down the table, leaving Harry's mouth agape. Hermione looked at Draco and found his grey eyes searching her.

"What?"

"I thought you didn't like me."

Hermione looked at him almost desparingly as she grabbed her scarf.

"I don't properly like you as a- a boyfriend or whatever but Ron's being such a PAIN."

Now it was Draco's turn to look confused,

"So?"

"So, if Ron thinks we're together then he will be really annoyed. Sorry I just needed to make him angry at that moment. I just felt like I wanted to punch him."

Draco showed her his smooth, pale knuckles,

"Well you should have got me to punch him, I have surprisingly strong knuckles you know."

Hermione slapped his knuckle hard making him draw back and nurse his hand.

"Stop it Malfoy."

Slughorn was up at the podium again,

"The dormitories now have the correct amount of beds inside, and all of the right clothing and baggage. Gryffindors and hufflepuffs, take your partners to the dormitories and help them settle in. Also Professor Flitwick has put charms in your rooms to stop the boys getting too close to the girls and vice versa. I know the rules of the boy and girl dormitories are being broken but its easier for the teachers if you just share with your partner in potions, instead of us putting everyone in new partnerships. However, IF I hear of any silliness within boy/girl dorms you will be moved immediately."

With that Slughorn nodded and dismissed them.

Malfoy smiled smugly,

"Come on Granger, lets go."

Hermione desperately wanted to punch HIM now, but she satisfied herself with a scowl in his direction. She took his hand without speaking and propelled him all the way up the staircases and towards the fat lady.

"Baubles." she muttered.

The fat lady swung open and didn't bother to close, for although Hermione and Draco had been lucky enough to be within the first group of people, there were many more to come. Hermione opened the door to her dormitory and saw Lavender Brown showing Blaise Zabini around. Malfoy smiled genuinely this time,

"Blaise! Great some sanity!"

Hermione roughly grabbed Draco's scarf and pulled him towards the bed next to hers.

"There you go."

Blaise gave Draco a pitying look,

"I cant believe that you have been stuck with Granger. You would have thought they would at least give you a half-blood or better still, a pureblood."

Draco gave a little chuckle at this, but turned to Hermione in mock sadness,

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to help me feel welcome."

Hermione gave a sarcastic smile,

"Oh sorry I thought with your 'surprisingly strong knuckles' you should be able to fend for yourself."

Draco ignored her and fell on his bed dramatically.

"Ahh I'm so tired."

Hermione looked her clock,

"Its only ten o'clock in the morning!"

Draco sat up and arranged his pillows so he was comfortable,

"Great, we still have half of our school day left."

Blaise picked up his timetable,

"We have a free period right now until its lunch and THEN we have lessons."

Draco smiled and lay back contentedly, Hermione rolled her eyes and gave him a poke. Draco opened his eyes,

"What?"

Hermione plonked a book on his chest.

"Hellooo? N.E.W.T's coming up?"

Malfoy got up angrily, pushing books in to his bag.

"Alright, alright Granger. Cant you just have some fun for a change?"

Hermione first instinct was to tell him he was wrong. But then suddenly she realised she DID work hard. Too hard? All she compared her work to was Ron and Harry's. Ron did FAR below the suggested amount and Harry did mostly the average amount, but sometimes less if he had quidditch practice. Ok well now was the time where she could let her hair down. She knew she was fine with her N.E.W.T grades but her conscience made her study more. Well Draco was right she needed to let go.

"Fine, lets have some fun. What do you suggest?"

Draco looked surprised but grinned,

"Well I wasn't thinking of anything intense but you know, maybe you could get a little closer..."

Hermione stared at him,

"I didn't mean like that kind of fun. I meant, you know games or whatever."

Draco sighed,

"How old are you? Five?"

Hermione perched on the edge of his bed,

"No I'm serious, lets pull a prank or something. Come on, who really annoys you?"

Draco saw that Blaise and Lavender had left and Parvati Patil and Theodore Nott had just walked in.

"Um Pansy can sometimes get on my nerves."

Hermione laughed,

"Really, Pansy? Last time I saw you two together you were flirting with her."

Draco dusted his shoulder,

"Ah what can I say? The ladies love me."

Hermione put on her most disgusted face,

"Really? Whats so 'attractive' about you that us ladies cant resist?"

Draco began to count on his fingers,

"My amazing looks, my impeccable table manners, my skill of charm and-"

"Your arrogance?"

Hermione suggested. He raised one eyebrow.

"Ah so I take it none of these qualities attract you?"

Hermione laughed,

"Nah I could take you or leave you if you know what I mean. You are far to full of yourself for my taste."

Draco put a hand on his heart pretending to look offended,

"Full of myself? Well not everyone thinks that, I've had plenty of kisses you know... Anyway we're going off subject, do you still want to play a prank?"

Hermione jumped back on to her own bed and lay down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Maybe another time actually, I'm enjoying listening to you. So who have you kissed then?"

Draco took a deep breath,

"Uhh... You."

Hermione looked expectantly at him,

"Yeah? Any more?"

Draco's face turned a faint shade of pink,

"Fine whatever. Your the only person I've- I've wanted to kiss. The other time I was kissed, was by Pansy at the yule ball. I didn't really like her but she thought I did..."

Hermione smiled,

"Yeah Pansy has got a pretty big crush on you. So how come I was the only the one you have wanted kiss? I mean you have never been particularly nice to me, Harry or Ron."

Draco looked upset,

"I know and I'm sorry for it. I never hated you as much as I said I did. My father told me to hate muggle-borns and thats all I ever knew. As for Harry and Ron they were never nice to me and of course my natural instinct was to treat them the same way. I truly am sorry that I said all those horrible things to you when I was younger. And I'm sorry for kissing you, I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable between us."

Hermione turned over on her bed and looked deep in to his eyes, they were as grey as a stone on the beach.

"You are two different people. Just be yourself. Please."

Draco shook his head,

"No. I know its hard to understand, but I have to be the way I am for my mother and father. If I sent a letter to them right now saying that I kissed you, I would get about ten different howlers from people in my family back."

Parvati and Theodore had long since left so Hermione reached across the gap between beds and took his hand,

"I promise you I DO understand. Just be yourself for me."

The bell rung loudly and Hermione jumped violently and fell out of her bed with a loud thud. She pulled Draco down with her and he landed on top of her.

"Geroff you big hippogriff!"

Draco grabbed on to the edge of his bed and hauled himself up,

"Come on," he took her hand and pulled her up.

"Lunchtime!"

Hermione pulled her bag over her shoulder,

"Yep see you in class."

She walked out.

Towards the end of the day they had a potions lesson. Hermione was feeling fairly happy when she walked in because in transfiguration, she managed to turn two rabbits in to a pair of fluffy slippers. In herbology she had also earned 20 points for knowing the correct uses of a squawking cornosia, a purple plant useful for treating bites by crups if you eat the roots. In potions Slughorn announced their next theme was 'animals'.

"Animals huh? Seems like a hard one."

Draco said nudging Hermione. Slughorn had gone back to his desk and was smoothing out his jacket while letting them chat between themselves.

"Yeah... I think I have an idea. I'll have to look in the library later though."

Hermione smiled, she loved the library.

**Ok thats it, its kind of longer than usual but yeah :) it will make up for the huge gap we left between updates :D anyway hugs and kisses and i hope you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated for a while :( me and my editor have both been really busy, start of school and everything. Anyway I just wanted to tell you guys that this is set in the sixth year except the battle in the ministry at the end of the fifth book didn't happen. (I need it to be that way for certain bits of plot in here.) So lets say if I get five more reviews I'll upload chapter 7 to apologise. Once again so 's chapter 6 :) **

Hermione was in the library, books piled around her. She had one pile for books that she needed, one for books she needed to put back and one for books that could be helpful. Finally she decided to give up and go with what she had. She had enough to be going through right now. She began to levitate the books that she didn't need back to the shelves, hoping Madam Pince wouldn't see her. Luckily enough she got away with it and she sat back down at the desk pulling the 'books she needed' pile towards her. After another hour of looking and lots more levitating, she was finished. She had a far smaller pile of four books that she decided on. She took them back to her dormitory, and as she walked through the common room, she managed to spot Blaise, Parvati, Lavender and Theodore. She couldn't see Draco so she assumed he was in her dorm. When she walked in she couldn't see Draco. She looked around and heard some noise from the bathroom. She opened the door of the bathroom and her eyes widened.

"Ewwww NO put some clothes on."

Draco was standing there wearing a towel and Hermione covered her eyes quickly. Draco glared at her,

"Seriously? You just opened the door? I could have been naked."

Hermione looked even more distressed at this,

"Ugh thats horrible. Why did you even make me think of that?! I thought you would be decent enough to lock the door."

Draco walked out brushing her as he passed.

"Look away if you don't want to see EVERYTHING. I'm getting changed."

Hermione walked in to the bathroom he'd just come out of and closed the door. She heard Draco's infuriating chuckle and she went to the sink and splashed herself with water. Once she had dried her face she shouted out,

"Are you done yet?"

"Yeah I was done ages ago."

Hermione opened the door cautiously and, seeing that Draco was fully dressed, walked out. Draco took a small hand mirror that sat on Lavender's bedside table and smoothed out his hair,

"Hey Granger, did you like my muscly chest?"

Hermione eyed him warily,

"Shut up Malfoy."

Draco walked past her and in to the bathroom to get his wand,

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway why were you so eager to talk to me?"

Hermione sat on her bed and fumbled with the buckle on her bag,

"I found the most AMAZING potion in the library, check this out."

She threw the book to Draco who flicked through it.

"Ah yeah, I was thinking of a potion like that too. What is it? A sort of polyjuice potion that turns you in to an animal?"

Hermione shook her head,

"Its no where NEAR as hard to make as a polyjuice potion but it will be a challenge. What it does, is turn the drinker in to a temporary animal- their patronus. We have to do plenty of transfiguration charms on it and make sure we get it right."

Draco looked dismayed,

"Are you good at transfiguration? Its not exactly my best subject."

Hermione took out another book and examined it,

"Um it shouldn't be anything we haven't learnt so we can do it."

Draco went and sat next to her,

"Ok if your sure."

Hermione got up quickly,

"Yes I am. "

The others began to come in.

"Hey why have we got such a small dorm?"

Blaise said.

"Oh our dorm has always been like this. Now we have to share it with you guys."

Lavender replied. Parvati nodded,

"Look when we are getting changed we should do, boys in the bathroom, girls in here."

There was an immediate protest at this from Theodore, Blaise and Draco.

"No thats not fair, the bathroom is not big enough."

Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Its not THAT bad. Anyway us girls need our space and none of us want to see boys getting changed."

There were still protests so Hermione got really frustrated,

"Look I don't want something like earlier this evening happening again."

Parvati turned to Hermione,

"Huh? What happened Hermione?"

Hermione was annoyed with herself. Now she HAD to tell them.

"Well I saw Malfoy, um just- just in a towel..."

Lavender looked shocked,

"Wow oh my gosh! Really?"

Hermione nodded and said,

"So we are definitely doing boys in the bathroom, girls in here."

The boys looked grumpy at this but agreed. They all had to get changed out of their robes to go to bed so the boys squeezed in to the bathroom. As soon as they were in Lavender, Parvati and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Come on its getting late, lets get changed."

Once everyone was changed, for about an hour they all did their own things. Blaise and Draco were playing chess, Lavender was brushing her long hair, Parvati was writing a letter to her parents, Theodore was reading and Hermione was writing notes on their potion with a few books open around her. Draco and Blaise were making loads of noise as they played; shouting insults at the each other and laughing, also with the added noise of smashing chess pieces as they were taken. Hermione got up angrily,

"Calm down! I have never seen two people make THAT much noise as they play chess. You know what, its getting late I think its time everyone got to bed."

Blaise and Draco both looked unfazed by her outburst. Blaise got up and began to pack up the chess looking sombre,

"Yes of course sorry Professor Granger."

Hermione folded her arms,

"No I mean it. You two have made enough noise. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if the hufflepuffs could here you."

Lavender and Parvati agreed that they should get to sleep. Hermione waved her wand and the lights went off. There was a yelp from Draco.

"Granger! Let me get back to my own bed first."

Hermione turned over grumpily,

"Its not hard to find."

She heard his footsteps and suddenly her covers were pulled off and she felt him trying to get in with her!

"Ow Malfoy what in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?"

Draco jumped out quickly,

"Whoah I thought that was MY bed."

Hermione pulled the covers back up,

"No you are the other side of me. Wow that was scary!"

She heard Malfoy get back in to the right bed this time. After that, silence. She settled down and closed her eyes dreaming of bubbling potions.

The next morning she woke up far earlier and she took her dressing gown and put on her slippers. She crept out of her dorm and in to the common room. To her surprise Draco was already sitting on one of the sofas. He sat up straight as she got closer then slumped again,

"Oh its only you Granger."

Hermione walked over and sat next to him,

"So, what are you doing down here?"

Draco rubbed his forehead,

"I just woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep. Granger, was it really that horrible when I got in to your bed?"

Hermione looked at him incredulously,

"If you had STAYED there I would have had a thing or two to say about that, but you were really warm."

Draco took her hand and put his arm round her slim shoulders,

"Am I warm now?"

Hermione felt a little guilty made no protest. Nevermind about Harry and Ron.

"Yeah I guess you're pretty warm."

Draco put both his arms round her,

"Granger you are so confusing you know?"

Hermione gave a small chuckle,

"I do have a brilliant brain if thats what you mean. My speciality is hexing blonde slytherins."

Draco smiled thoughtfully at her,

"Whats your game? I cant work you out Granger."

Hermione put on her most mysterious face,

"Yeah thats right. I'm like a rubiks cube."

Draco looked down at her, more puzzled than ever,

"Huh? Whats a 'rubiks cube'?"

Hermione looked up at him and suddenly she felt this longing to kiss him. She stopped her self and muttered,

"Its nothing."

Draco tilted her chin upwards,

"Granger, why are you so much prettier than I remember?"

Hermione's eyes widened,

"You think I'm pretty?"

Draco released her chin and grinned at her,

"Definitely, all I remember from before is a bushy-haired girl with large front teeth who knew everything."

Hermione looked down at her lap,

"Thanks. I think."

Draco began to get up but Hermione tightened her grip on him so he sat back down.

"Malfoy, don't go yet. I think I do like you back... I don't really know whats its like to like someone. The only 'crush'I have ever had is- is on Lockhart."

Draco snorted,

"Wow Lockhart? I guess a lot of girls liked him. So who was YOUR first kiss? I told you mine."

Hermione drew away from him and took a deep breath,

"Ok well my first kiss was Viktor Krum."

Draco's mouth fell open,

"Wow your first kiss was an international quidditch player! I hardly think I can live up to that."

Hermione shook her head with a small giggle,

"I don't think he had kissed anyone before that because he bit my lip kind of hard. You are a way better kisser. I just WISH Harry and Ron would be a bit nicer about this. Harry has just taken Ron's side but I hope we are still friends."

Draco gave her one last grin before getting up,

"Come on. We better get back to our dorm, otherwise the others will notice we aren't there."

Hermione got up quickly. She didn't want to find out what Ron's face would look like if she and Draco were both found out of their dorm at the same time. As she walked out she thought she heard something stirring in the corner of the room. However she ignored it and walked in to her dorm. Still no one was awake and she glanced at her clock; it was half past seven in the morning. Normally they all got up at around eight, so she had a little while.

"We better get dressed."

She told Draco. Draco picked up his clothes and headed towards the bathroom.

"Ok, be right back."

Once he was out, the others began to wake up gradually. As they all got up, Blaise and Theodore went in to the bathroom while the girls stayed in the main part of the dormitory. Draco also had to go in to the bathroom so the girls could keep their 'decency'. Once everyone was finally sorted they walked through the now-fairly-busy common room and towards the great hall. They split as they went in, the girls to the gryffindors, the boys to the slytherins. Hermione gave a small sigh when she saw Ron and Harry. She didn't particularly want another argument with either of them so she sat down nearer the fifth years so she could chat to Ginny. Ginny saw her friend looking a little down so she slid along the bench so she was now opposite to Hermione. She pushed a glass of pumpkin juice towards her.

"Hey 'Mione! I havent talked to you in a bit, so what have you been up to? I heard you went to Slughorn's party! Part of the Slug Club now are we? I was invited too but I couldn't go."

Hermione perked up a bit. Ginny always cheered her up, so bubbly and energetic.

"Oh Gin, you don't want to hear that story.. To cut the long story short, I'm with Malfoy for potions. We went to hogsmeade together, he kissed me on the cheek, Ron got mad. Then I went to Slughorn's party with him to get Ron back, he kissed me on the lips and Ron found out. Ron now refuses to talk to me and Harry has taken his side."

Ginny looked astonished.

"Wow 'Mione, looks like you've been having fun! So how do you feel about Malfoy and Ron and everything?"

Hermione looked at little confused as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

"I'm not sure really. Malfoy is nice but I think he likes me more than I like him. As for Ron, he's just been a complete pain. Its none of his business who kisses me anyway."

Ginny leaned in confidentially ,

"So what was it like kissing Malfoy?"

Hermione laughed and gave Ginny a little slap on the arm,

"Ginny! So why couldn't you go to Slughorn's party?"

Ginny smiled happily,

"Because I was on my first date with Dean Thomas!"

Hermione beamed at her,

"Yay Gin! Thats great! Is he a good kisser?"

Ginny's smiled widened,

"Yeah totally."

Hermione took another sip of her pumpkin juice,

"Gin thanks so much. You have really cheered me up."

Ginny leaned over the table to give her a hug,

"No problem, if you want to talk about ANYTHING else then I'm here."

Hermione was far more cheerful now. Who needs Ron anyway? She felt lovely as she walked out of the great hall for her classes.

**Pretty please review..?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi all! I'm back with Chapter 7. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had a crisis where I managed to delete my Chapters 7,8 and 9 from where I was writing them. Yesterday I spent the whole day rewriting them so everything's okay now :) Anyway from this chapter onwards the story will get a little darker.. :D Enjoy!**

"M-master I bring good news."

Peter Pettigrew fell to his knees in front of a large black chair.

"About time too Wormtail," said a cold voice, "what is this news?"

Pettigrew was still terrified,

"M-master I have found a way to bring Harry Potter to us."

The black chair turned and revealed Lord Voldemort's distorted features, far too long fingers and a hairless head. However there was no question that he DID look terrifying so it was no surprise that Pettigrew shrank back.

"Tell me Wormtail, tell me."

Pettigrew began to speak without looking at him.

"I-I was in Hogwarts and I followed the Potter boy to his common room. Since I was a rat I was unnoticed. I-I fell asleep but then I woke up because I heard people talking. It was very early in the morning and it was the young Malfoy and the girl, Granger. She said something about Potter and how she wished that he would take her side... I forget the exact words, but I think we can use the Granger girl to lure Potter in."

Voldemort narrowed his already slit-like eyes,

"Fetch me Lucius, Wormtail."

* * *

Back in Hogwarts the potions lessons were going well. Draco and Hermione had no trouble brewing their potion. Hermione felt a little sorry for Harry because his was always going wrong. Slughorn always over looked it and gave him 'points for trying', but everyone knew they were for the boy who lived. Hermione was happy with her how her studying was going, the only problem was Snape. He was giving everyone excessive amounts of homework which even she was finding hard getting done. She needed a time in the common room when no one else would be there. Late at night wasn't an option, plenty of people stayed there until about 12. What about early in the morning? Yes, maybe then she would get some peace and quiet. She went to bed a little earlier than usual and, since her parents were muggles, she had an alarm clock. She set it for 5am. She fell asleep easily after a long day and had trouble waking up so early. The alarm clock beeped pretty loudly, so she knew had to shut it off before another person woke up. She got up and got dressed quickly. She took her bag and another armful of books, then went down to the common room. She studied for a while before she heard a small thump in the corner of the room. She picked up her wand and got up.

"Lumos."

She muttered as she looked in the dark corner. Lying on the ground was a tin can. She prodded it cautiously with her wand, it did nothing. She picked it up- about to throw it away- when she felt her tummy swoop and her feet leave the ground. Suddenly there was a blur of colour and she landed hard on a stone floor. Hermione jumped up quickly, drawing her wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

There was a shout from behind her and her wand flew from her hand.

"Stupefy!"

The voice shouted and Hermione fell backwards. A man stepped forward and bent over her, it was none other than Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

It was still early in the morning and Draco woke up a little earlier again. He got up for a drink and looked towards Hermione's bed. He practically jumped out of his skin. It was empty. He took a deep breath and started to look around. He began to get a little worried. He had looked in the bathroom, common room and the corridors. Still no Hermione. He thought about waking up Ron and Harry but decided against it, after all, who needed their help. He decided on waking up Professor Slughorn. Probably the least grumpy and definitely the most sympathetic of all the professors. Draco assumed that Slughorn's bedroom would be near his office. He ran faster than usual due to his desperation. When he got there he knocked loudly. He heard Slughorn fumbling about and a few minutes later, the door swung open revealing a heavy eyed professor.

"Yes, what is it Mr... Malfoy?"

"I just woke up and Hermione's missing. I've looked everywhere and I cant find her. Her bed is empty."

Draco said. Slughorn rubbed his eyes hard and put on his dressing gown and slippers.

"Are you sure boy? Have you checked EVERYWHERE?"

Draco nodded,

"Yes sir, I'm sure she's- she's missing."

Slughorn sighed warily,

"Then we better take this to Professor Dumbledore."

Draco nodded and followed Slughorn quickly out of the room and down the corridor. As they got to the entrance of Dumbledore's office, Draco felt more nervous than ever. He remembered all the times with Hermione. Going to hogsmeade, then having great fun at Slughorn's party. Their first kiss. His breathing got a little faster as he remembered that moment. He wished desperately that she was alright. She wasn't just a girl, she was the only girl he'd met, who he had ever had any feelings for. Slughorn looked at the two gargoyles in the doorway.

"Fizzing Whisbees."

Slughorn said to them. The door opened and Slughorn and Draco entered. Dumbledore was siting at his desk fully clothed and with mugs all around him. Draco noticed that one of his hands looked blackened as he welcomed them.

"Ah Horace and... Moldoy?"

Draco forced a smile,

"Malfoy sir."

Dumbledore took a swig from the nearest cup and gave a drowsy laugh,

"Sorry Milpoy."

Draco didn't bother correcting him again and plunged in to telling him about Hermione. He was just about to finish when there was a bang on the door.

"Its Harry, Harry Potter."

A more muffled sounding voice came after,

"And Ron Weasley."

Draco rubbed his eyes. Great, just what he needed. The chosen one and his useless sidekick. Slughorn's eyes brightened as he heard the name of his favourite student. Dumbledore let them in to his office.

"Harry what was it that you wanted to tell me? I'm having a rather important conversation with Molroy here."

Draco saw Ron snigger, and was tempted to pull out his wand and hex him right there. Harry began talking frantically,

"Sir this letter just came to me in my dormitory. It came through my window and landed on my head and I think you should read it. Its to do with Hermione."

Draco walked over to where Dumbledore was, and read it over his shoulder.

Any friends of Hermione Granger,

We have her. At midnight in exactly two nights time Harry Potter must come alone, and unarmed to Twinight Drive where we will wait. If you disobey this, your friend will die.

Draco stared at it for a few seconds, wanting to tear it apart. Dumbledore gave a small cough,

"Harry could I have a few words with you in private?"

Draco, Ron and Slughorn all left politely. Draco needed to go back to the dorm. He needed to think things over. Slughorn stayed outside the office, but as Draco began walking he knew Ron was following him. He quickened his pace, his hand on his wand. He was nearly there, when he heard Ron's voice.

"This is all your fault Malfoy."

Draco knew he had to ignore these taunts but they hurt him, even though they weren't true. Draco turned to him,

"Go away Weasley. Hermione doesn't need you."

Ron pulled out his wand, Draco did so as equally as quickly. They circled each other like wild beasts while shouting insults at the other.

"Malfoy I don't know what you have been doing, sneaking around with Hermione, but you better just step aside and let her REAL friends help her."

Draco let out a snort,

"Don't make me laugh, I'm the one who has been there for her this term. You just abandoned her."

And so it went on, getting more and more heated. Draco finally shouted a spell,

"TALLENTANGRA!"

The spell made Ron's legs dance quickly. Ron shouted a spell too and pointed it and Draco,

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco murmured 'protego' under his breath, deflecting Ron's spell.

"Give it up Weasley, I could beat you in a duel any day."

Draco then pointed his wand at Ron's nose and shouted a jinx causing torrents of leeches to flow from Ron's nose. He then walked away.

"Thats right Malfoy walk away like a COWARD!"

Draco turned round, a look of contempt on his face,

"STUPEFY!"

Ron was thrown backwards again and Draco smirked his signature smirk,

"Bye Weasley."

* * *

That evening Draco was packing a small bag. He thought that he would go home and see if he could rescue Hermione. The easter holidays were slowly starting so others had already started leaving. He was sure that Death Eaters had captured Hermione and, since his father was one, he might be able to find out where she was. He threw a few things in his bag almost unable to think. He knew that Dumbledore and Potter's little plan would be going to the meeting place and fighting the kidnappers, rescuing Hermione in the process. Draco knew that the Death Eaters were ruthless and they would have Hermione under heavy guard therefore he needed a different strategy. He knew the more information he had, the more difference he would make to rescuing Hermione. Twinight Drive was very near his house so he would be able to go there to look around. His biggest advantage was the fact that only a few people knew he'd actually seen the letter, he assumed that it wouldn't occur to them to bring it up. It had passed Draco's mind that they should just give Harry to them but he knew that that was impossible. Apparently Scarface was the only person who could defeat the Dark Lord, You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Tom Riddle. All these people were him. Lord Voldemort. Draco was Hermione's only chance.

* * *

Hermione was still confused as to where she was. Every time she made a noise a masked person came and created a cut in a new place on her body. A Death Eater. He always said the same thing; "stupid mudblood". Her clever mind had been desperately trying to work out why she had been kidnapped by them. The only reason which she could think of was that they were going to make some deal or exchange that involved them getting Harry. She was sure that someone would come for her even if it was the person least expected...

* * *

Draco walked up to the doors of Malfoy Manor. He didn't have to even knock on the door before they were thrown open revealing his mother. She ran up to him and hugged his tall figure. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. She pulled away.

"Draco, oh I have missed you so, so much."

He looked back at his mother sadly. She was so thin and so pale. He forced a smile and walked past her.

"Your father is in his room with a few friends." Narcissa stated vaguely. "Don't disturb them please Draco."

Draco nodded and said,

"I will be up in my bedroom. I won't stay here long. Just for Easter maybe."

Narcissa smiled at him.

"Tell me if you need anything,"

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek,

"Dinner will be at 7."

"Thank you Mother."

Once Draco was up in his room he took a few things out of his bag and then crept out slowly. He wasn't keen on eavesdropping but for Hermione, he was willing to do it. However his efforts seemed wasted for as soon as he was outside the door he found that his father had moved in to the sitting room. Unless he was to hide behind their sofa, which was impossible due to his height, he was unable to hear their conversation anymore.

"Dinner!"

He heard his mother shout. He went in to their dinner room and sat down at the long table. Draco saw his father. He looked a little more knackered than usual, but otherwise fairly well-groomed.

"Ah Draco, you're home. How was Hogwarts?"

Draco poked his food with his fork,

"Average."

He said, not wanting to tell them much more. Narcissa chimed in,

"Have you been having fun?"

Draco nodded glumly,

"Plenty."

Lucius raised his eyebrows,

"So have you met a girl?"

Draco blushed faintly,

"Maybe."

Narcissa and Lucius both exchanged glances,

"Is she nice?"

Narcissa asked carefully. Draco looked up at both of them,

"Possibly. Look, I'm not keen to go in to details."

Lucius gave a knowing chuckle,

"Pretty is she?"

Draco thumped down his cup hard,

"I SAID, I don't want to talk about her. I'm tired, I'm going to bed."

He walked up the stairs hearing his mother shout goodnight to him. Still feeling grumpy, Draco went to bed only to have a restless night. He woke up every hour unable to stop thinking about Hermione, worrying about where she was and what was happening to her. Since he had gone to bed far earlier than usual it was only 11 at night when he heard thumping downstairs. He went down cautiously looking around. He hoped it was just one of his parents working late. When he went in to the sitting room he couldn't see anything. He looked everywhere he could think of, still unable to find what was making the noises. He remembered the dungeons. Quickly he ran down there and, seeing Hermione sitting there on a chair tied up and gagged, blasted off the door with his wand. He quickly ran over to Hermione and attempted to take off her binds with his wand. He manage to take off her gag but did not manage to untie her.

"Draco!" Hermione whispered. Draco smiled at her,

"Why are you whispering?"

Hermione looked around and pulled him a little closer,

"You father will hear us if we don't."

Draco suddenly wished his father was here so he could punish him.

"He put you here?! Hermione I have missed you."

He kissed her on the cheek, realising she had cuts all over her body. He touched them lightly,

"What has he done to you?"

A tear trickled from Hermione's eye and stung the biggest gash under eye,

"I was in the common room, studying early in the morning. I heard something in the corner of the room so I went to look. It was a tin can. I picked it up and the next thing I knew I was here."

Draco rubbed her cheek thoughtfully,

"So it was a portkey?"

Hermione nodded sadly, pulling away from Draco,

"It must of been."

Draco wanted to kiss her but knew he shouldn't,

"Hermione they sent a ransom note for you in exchange for Potter."

Hermione's eyes widened and more tears trickled down her cheeks slowly. Draco put his arm around her; she was freezing.

"Hermione who gave you these cuts?"

Hermione looked down to her lap, she was paler than usual,

"He came. Every time I made any noise he came and slashed me."

Draco looked distressed at this and tightened his grip on her,

"Who came?"

Hermione shook her head still refusing to look him in the eye,

"I don't know. He wore a mask so I didn't see his face."

Draco's eyes narrowed. It was just as he thought; Death Eaters. This man must be his father, he thought. His father had

"What did he say to you?" Draco asked tentatively. Hermione looked up at him now locking her gaze with his,

"Stupid mudblood."

With that Draco couldn't stand it anymore. This may be the last time he ever saw her again so he kissed her. He cupped her face in his hands and lingered for a few moments then pulled away,

"Hermione don't worry I'm here for you now," he wiped her tears away with his shirt, "forever."

Hermione gave him a little smile,

"Thanks Draco. Look use: 'abragaro' to undo these bonds."

A cold voice from the doorway spoke,

"Yes that WOULD work."


	8. Chapter 8

**Guys hello again! I'm sorry this chapter is tiny but I won't be updating for a little while so i just wanted to get this up :) thanks to all who reviewed, if you liked this could you leave me one at the end of this? xx**

Draco whipped round and saw his father.

"Father?"

Lucius walked past Draco and over to Hermione.

"Draco I thought your Mother and I had made it clear we didn't want you mixing with this sort, let alone kissing them."

He pointed at Hermione. Draco glared at him,

"Father why would you do-"

He was cut off because Lucius dissaparated, Hermione with him. -

Hermione felt that horrible sensation in her stomach and she felt her feet lift the ground. Within a few seconds, she was back, tied to a hard chair in a dark room. She caught a glimpse of Lucius slamming the door then the room was black. Her cuts stung painfully and once again she could only darkness.

Draco was furious with himself for letting Hermione go once again. He looked desperately around the cellar and his eyes fell on a broomstick. He took a deep breath and ran to it, swinging his right leg over it. He knew exactly where to go. Twinight Drive. He kicked off the ground and flew upwards. He admired the view, the sky was indigo and a couple of stars glowed above him. Twinight Drive was a couple of minutes away from his house so it didn't take him long before he landed rather inelegantly in a bush outside the entrance. He got up quickly and dusted himself off, praying that no one had heard him. He looked at the house before him. It looked like a huge victorian-style, gothic mansion. The clock on the front of the house looked suitably rundown, and blended in with the style of the house. It had Roman numerals on it; it was quarter to twelve. Draco began to walk, at a fairly brisk pace, towards the entrance of the house. Luckily, tonight was not a full moon therefore he was not given away by the inevitable glow that might have happened. He managed to blend in with the shadows until he was nearly at the entrance. He edged round the wall carefully, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard a rustling noise and low voices. A person was walking towards him whispering something to another person behind him. Draco held his breath as the person continued to approach him. Draco knew that he was in trouble and pulled out his wand, and walked towards the person his arm outstretched, his hand shaking as he held the wand.

"Bloody hell." The man said as he backed away from Draco and fell in to the other person behind him.

"Ow Ron, get off me!"The other person said. Draco frowned,

"Lumos." He muttered. The faces of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were illuminated.

"Malfoy?!"

"Potter? Weaselbee?"

They glared at each other angrily.

"What are you doing here?" Ron hissed at Malfoy.

"Oh you know, I fancied a midnight snack so I came to the creepy mansion next door to ask for a biscuit."

Ron scowled,

"Stay out of our way Malfoy."

Draco ignored Ron and turned to Harry,

"Are you going to give yourself in?" He asked.

"Of course not!" Ron interjected, "we came to rescue Hermione."

"Oh how very heroic of you," Draco drawled, "you got some rope down your trousers or something?"

There was some more rustling from behind them, and Draco pulled out his wand. Harry and Ron turned round, more people appeared. Draco shot a spell at one of them, but they deflected it. "Now, now Malfoy, we don't want any of that ferrety business do we?" Alastor Moody was one of the people, followed by Nyphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. Draco looked at them, defeated.

"Ok Potter you win, I'll stay out of your way if you stay out of mine."

Hermione had drifted off to sleep, her chin on her chest. The door opened, letting in small streams of light. Bellatrix walked in, her heels making loud clicking sounds on the stone floor. She looked at Hermione, asleep, and a smile crept on to her lips. She slapped Hermione, the sound of her hand connecting with soft skin on Hermione's cheek echoed around the room. She awoke abruptly, a tingling sensation in her cheek. Bellatrix pulled her up.

"Come on now sweetie," She said in a rasping, falsely sweet voice. Hermione obeyed getting up. Bellatrix undid the ropes so the chair fell to the ground, then she bound Hermione's wrists together. Hermione walked out, Bellatrix's hard grip on her arm. They came out in to a large hall, Bellatrix saw Lucius and marched over to him. He looked up,

"Ah Bellatrix."

Bellatrix shoved Hermione forward,

"Here she is. Remember Lucius, if she escapes, its on your watch. We should have just left her in the room," she gestured to the room she had just vacated. Lucius frowned,

"No, I told you, they wont believe we have her if we don't show them."

Hermione listened to their conversation. Nothing vital had really been said, but she had read books where the victim uses their captors plan against them. From what Hermione could see, it seemed like a fairly simple plan. Lucius grabbed her other arm and walked swiftly to a nearby room.

"Now what?" Bellatrix said. Lucius smirked,

"We wait."


End file.
